ME-1
"From time to time we receive letters from readers who wonder why there's so much moralizing in our mags. They take great pains to point out that comics are supposed to be escapist reading, and nothing more. But somehow, I can't see it that way. It seems to me that a story without a message, however subliminal, is like a man without a soul. In fact, even the most escapist literature of all - old-time fairy tales and heroic legends - contained moral and philosophical points of view. At every college campus where I may speak, there's a discussion of war and peace, civil rights, and the so-called youth rebellion as there is of our Marvel mags per se. None of us lives in a vaccum - none of us is untouched by the everyday events about us - events which shape our stories just as they shape our lives. Sure our tales can be called escapist - but just because somethings's for fun, doesn't mean we have to blanket out brains while we read it! Excelsior!" - Stan Lee Official Description Notable Residents "The world doesn't always have to be changed in broad strokes - Sometimes it can be changed one heart at a time." "The world can always use more heroes." *William Byron Lawton, Junior *Roxane Kléméntova *Sandra Élodie Ducard *Drake David Gibson *Roxanne Snow?/Millicent Mayne? *Harold David Jordan *Abigail Gordon *Leonid Kovar *Barda *Vykin *Jared Clancy Hamill *James Corbett Gordon *Harvey Bullock *Arnold Brandon Flass *Demyan Anatolievich Zarov *Maximilian Wotan Zeiss *Ellen Yin *James Brendan Corrigan *Ronald Evers/Corey Mills *Patricia Kelley *Rory Regan *Allison Maria Damon *Katherine Rebecca Kane *Aaron Hawke *Amir David Kinard *Yan Silva Galan *Alexandre Fārūq *Yaozu Quan *Thaddeus Dougan Tucker *Lucius Morgan Holt *Michael Daedalus Holt *Sophronia *Henri Ducard *Kang Xiang (抗翔)/Donnie Kang *Thomas Blake Grant *Harvey Dent *Andrea Caitlin Dawes *Waylon Jones *Carlos Estevez *Basil Karlo *Preston Payne *Magnus Niall Sauer *''Melanie Cormac?'' *Derek Jedidiah Powers *Randal Reagan *''Holly Hepburn?'' *Robert Leto *Roland Desmond *Margot Ambrose *Raphaël Ignatius Dumas *Maxine Mercury *''David Umber?'' *''Niles Caulder?'' *''Daniel West/Jean-Paul Dimmesdale?'' *Janosz Skolimski *''Michael Christian Amar?'' *Eobard Jäger *Adeline Miranda Waller *''Franklin Rock?'' *Darius Stone *Sasha Bordeaux *Celia Forrestal-Ferris *Stanislaus Procházka *James Joseph Higgins *Alexander Lionel Luthor, Senior *Amar Khan *Raymond Ryder, Junior *Gregory Gideon Godfrey *Vesper Fairchild *Stanislava/Veronika Cheranova *Rhys DeWinter *Miranda DeWinter (nee Storm/North) *Wade Eiling *Harrison George Wells *Francisco Paco Ramon *Felicity Smoak *Lonnie Machin *Riot *Richard Barrison *Karen Steuben *Charles Duffy *Leonard Snart *Lisa Snart *Kimiyo Hoshi *Diego Zhao *Alexander Lionel Luthor, Junior *Evan Blake *Eric Needham *Derrick Coe *Jonathan LaMonica *Pamela Lillian Isley *Hugo Moriarty *Roman Sionis *Lawrence Lo *Garfield Lynns *Egon Kruger *Victor Zsasz *Omar Trajko *Mallorie Bardas *Dušan Trajko *Afanasy Mikhailevich Faustinov *Dominika Nikolaevna Faustinova *Kseniya Mikhailevna Faustinova *Karen Armstrong *''Brainiac x (Brainiac) Possibly replace both with Grid (although that may be a tad too Ultron-y)'' *''Brainiac x (Telos)'' *Richard Ichabod Blood *Lyle Bolton *Warren Harland Donovan *Uxas *Vykla *Kalibak *Desaad *Mokkari *''Subject 17 '' *Ryand'r *Koriand'r *Komand'r *Tasmia Mallor *"Pathfinder" **T.E.L.O.S. (Technological, Economical, & Logistical Operating System) *Vakar Garr *Lobo *Soranik Natu (To be rebooted) *Mongul *Relic?, possibly named Metron *Luciphage *Freight Train? Locations *Earth **Peña Dura (See Also: Jesus Camp) *Kirboya (Old God Planet) **Themyscira *Apokolips (Probably to be renamed) *Tamaran *Thanagar *Warworld *Aarok *Mogo *Raga *Ungara *Voorl Notable Organizations *The Doom Patrol *Holt Enterprises *LexCorp **The Everyman Project *Checkmate **Task Force X ***Meta-Americans **Department of Metahuman Affairs ***Project 7734 ***Protocol 10 *Leviathan (ME-1's SPECTRE) **Spyral (ME-1's Quantom) **The Seven Who Are None *The Order of Purity (Sacred Order of Saint Dumas) *''The Plunderers (Catwoman, Plunder, Doctor Light, Riddler, Wheelman)?'' *''The Royal Flush Gang (Pre-Cat Woman, and others...)'' *The Black Spiders *Iron Heights Penitentiary *Belle Reve Asylum for the Criminally Insane *Meta Max Penitentiary *Intergang Notable Items *Athene noctua *The Interceptor *T-Spheres (to be renamed)? *Lazarus (To be renamed, or Lazarus will be the name once the Order of Purity gets their hands on it) *''The Warkiller Sword?'' *Swarm Suit *Armadillo Armor *Xenothium *Chrysalis *Omni Mind and Community Species *Humans *Ma'aleca'andrans *Coulans *Talokites *Ungarans *Korugarans *Kwai *Havanians *Tamaraneans In-Universe Fiction *The Batman: Legends of the World's Greatest Detective *Superman: The Man of Tomorrow *Batman on TC *Hellhound or Black Bat on Netflix Links */Official Soundtracks/ *Appendix Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Realities Category:ME-1 Category:Masterless Multiversity